Robin Hood and the Dragon Master
by Omegaman17
Summary: When a strange Nobleman travels to Sherwood on hopes on establishing trade. He ends up in the middle of the peasants' fight for freedom from Sheriff Vasey. Under the leadership of the Legendary Robin Hood, this nobleman will be given a choice: Help those whom you don't even know, or, return home and pretend that it never happened. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there Everybody! It's Omegaman17! **

**And I've got a new story for ya' all! **

**Let me know what you think of my FIRST CROSSOVER EVER! so bear with me…and point out any flaws if there are any**

**Thanks!**

**Enjoy, and don't forget to review at the end! XD**

Robin Hood and the

Dragon Master

Chapter 1 Strange Nobleman

"Master!" Much screamed as he ran into the outlaws camp "Master Robin! Save me!"

"Much!" Robin said, trying to refrain his laughter "What's wrong?"

"A-a demon! In the forest! I-I saw it by Locksley Pond."

"What's Much scared of this time?" Will asked as he sat down next to Djaq

"Probably just some squirrel." Djaq retorted with a laugh

"It wasn't a squirrel!" Much insisted "It was this massive lizard, with black scales and wings."

"'Wings'?" Robin asked completely amused with his friend. As far as he would like to believe Much, as he has had the ability to get scared by small things and make them larger to aid to the story, He just couldn't wrap his head around a large Lizard Demon in Sherwood Forest "I'm sorry Much, but I doubt that there is a flying lizard roaming Sherwood Forest."

"But there is!" Much insisted

"No Much!" John shouted from the fire "There is no demon!"

"Yes there was and I can prove it!" said Much who was infuriated that his friends didn't believe him

"Robin!" Allen said as he ran into camp "There's a strange nobleman on the road to Locksley."

"Well then." Robin said as he grabbed his bow, arrows, and sword "Let's give him a good Sherwood welcome."

"But, the demon!" Much cried out in disbelief

"We'll deal with your make-believe lizard monster later Much." Robin said "But now, we have a nobleman to visit. You're sure that he was carrying money Allen?"

"I think so." Allen said "At least he was wearing some sort-a strange armor."

"How so?" Will asked

"It just looked different." Allen clarified

"We can talk about his clothing after we find him. Now let's go!" Robin told everyone as he lead the way to the Locksley trailhead

* * *

Step. Clunk. Step. Clunk.

Those were the only sounds that greeted the young chieften as he walked onwards toward Locksley. He had heard so much about this place and that the Lord of this manner was a kind and generous man. And had served in King Richard's private guard. Not that Richard was his king, no. He was the 'king-like figure' for his people. This man was simply hoping to set up a trade with the sheriff and Lord of the Locksley manner. Little did he know that the man whom he was looking for, was following him and preparing to make his move upon the man.

"Robin." Djaq whispered "We can't rob this man."

"Well why not?" Allen asked defensively

"Because look at him. He only has one leg." Djaq pointed out

"Then he won't put up much of a fight." Robin stated as he walked towards the young chieften

"Why hello there!" a hooded man with a bow said as he came onto the path in front of the chieften

"Hello to you as well." the chief answered "Can I help you with something?"

"Ah, yes actually." The man continued "You see. My men and I are going to need your money."

No sooner did he say that, did the others appear from the sides of the forest

"Now." Continued the hooded man "If you tell us how much money you have, and do not lie about it. We only take one tenth."

"But if you lie." Another said

"We take it all." Continued yet another

"I have two things to tell you." the chief answered "One: I carry no money. I do, however, have some food that my wife prepared for me and furs and pottery for trade. And two: I don't have time for you ruffigins. I have important business in Locksley."

"You lie sir." The hooded man said as he notched his arrow and aimed it at the nobleman "Locksley doesn't do that kind of trade."

"This I know." The stranger told the outlaws "This is why I am on my way to meet with the Lord of that manner and seek trade with him and his villagers. Now you will let me pass."

"Sorry." The hooded man said as he nodded to one of his men "But we can't let you do that until you've made your contribution to the poor."

Turning around toward where the man nodded. The young man saw the largest man charge him with his staff raised above his head

"Carful John!" the leader said "Our friend here is unarmed."

"Really?" the chief asked as he side-stepped John's blow and sent a powerful kick into his ribs

"I think I'm armed." He stated again as he grabbed a metal cylinder from his right thigh, striked a switch on the side of it, and released the blade that instantly caught a flame.

"Robin!" John shouted "He's got a flaming sword!"

"I can see that John." The clocked leader said as he drew back his arrow and aimed it at the nobleman "Stand down!"

"'Stand down'?" the stranger asked "It was you who attacked _me_!" and with that, he did a back kick away from John, connecting his prophetic leg with John's chin. Sending him sprawling on the ground. "Now you will let me pass." He continued as he lowered his flaming blade towards John's neck. "And I won't kill your friend."

"No, you won't kill our friend." The clocked man said "You will put the sword down, and back away."

"Very well." The stranger said as he flicked another switch on his fire sword causing it to re-fold into the cylinder. "Gooday gentlemen. Madam." And with that, he turned to leave shouting to the outlaws that they should work on their thieving.

"You dare to insult my men!?" the clocked man screamed

"Oh," the chief said as without looking back "I take it that you trained them. Figures."

Enraged by this, the clocked man released his arrow towards the young man who spun around and caught the arrow in his hands

"Impressive." The chief said, twirling the arrow in his hands "But you've just given you and your men the death sentence. For I will inform Lord Robin of Locksley, of your behaviors towards me today."

"You're on your way to see Robin of Locksley?" the clocked man asked

"Yes." The young man said as he turned around to face the outlaws "And once I make it to Locksley, he will here of your ill hospitality." And with that, he turned to leave

"But. I'm Robin of Locksley." The clocked man said as he removed his hood and revealed his face to the stranger

"Now, that, that's funny." The stranger laughed as he turned around once more to face the outlaws "Because the Robin of Locksley that I heard of doesn't shoot first and ask questions later. And I heard that he was once again Lord of his lands and no longer a common outlaw."

"I wish that was true." Robin said as he took a step forward

"And why should I believe you? You and your men just attempted to rob me!" the stranger exclaimed "And I will no longer associate with common criminals!"

And with that, the stranger turned around and left the outlaws for good

"What just happened?" Much asked "Did we just let a rich man walk away?"

"Yes Much!" Robbin shouted

"Well do we go after him?" Allen asked "I'm sure that he has some money on him."

"Did you see a purse on him?!" Robin shouted "All that he was carrying was that flaming sword of his."

"How'd it do that?" Much asked as the group headed back off into the forest

"I've heard of a sword like that before." Djaq told the others

"When?" asked Robin, suddenly interested

"From travelers that came to my village before it was destroyed. They said that they met up with a group of Norsemen, far off of the cost of England, where a massive Viking village sat atop of cliffs."

"What does that have to do with that guy?" Allen asked

"Because they said that the king of that land wielded a flaming sword that folded into a small meatal cylinder."

"So, that man was a Viking King?" asked Much "And we didn't rob him of _something_?!"

"Weren't you wanting to look for your imaginary lizard anyway Much?" Robin asked with a sigh

"Oh, right." Much said "Right. Lizard. Locksley pond. And that's where the king was going…Robin?"

"MUCH!" they all shouted at their dense friend

**Let me know what you think! Reviews are GREATLY appreciated. I can't tell you enough on how much I appreciate your reviews! **

**Until next time,**

**Omegaman17**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Fanfiction! Sorry I didn't update this for a while. I've been busy with work and my other story.  
However…I am going to make a conscious effort to update this story sooner than later.**

**So…without further ado…**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**Silverwolvesarecool: I'm glad that you are enjoying it so far. I will try to keep the story exciting :)**

**Transformers 0: I think I'm happy XD**

**HiccupHaddockIII: Here ya go! Sorry it took so long**

**Sarah and Bella: Oh don't worry…no one's going to die…just yet**

* * *

Chapter 2 It _is_ a Demon

"Hello there." our young chieften said as he greeted the Locksley villagers "Would you be so kind as to point me in the direction of Locksley Manner?"

"What business do ye' have there?" an old man asked

"I wish to set up a trade with you people." the Norseman answered

"Well I could buy some furs from you." the old man said "I could use some nice furs for the cold nights. I don't have much," he continued as he pulled out a few small coins "but it's all I have."

Seeing that this poor old man was in fact telling the truth, the nobleman reached out and stopped the man from offering the last of his money

"Friend." He said unto him "Take this Yak cloak as a gift. Keep your money."

"Y-you must be joking." The old man said "I need to pay you something."

"Your pay for me can be directions to Locksley Manner." The chief told him with a smile

"Thank you." the man said as he accepted the clock "Locksley Manner is strait down this road and through the market place. You'll find Sir Guy there. If not, then he's in Nottingham."

"'Sir Guy'?" the chief asked "I thought that Robin of Locksley was the lord of this manner once more."

"Not yet." The old man corrected "But we can only pray and hope that he will soon."

"Well what about the latest sheriff? I assume he's still alive."

"He is, he is." The old man said "And you'll find him at Knighton Hall. About two miles down the road to the east."

"Well. I think that that information costs more than a cloak." The nobleman said as he reached into his satchel and pulled out a dried lamb steak "You look hungry as well. And it's that least that I can do for your help."

"You are a Godsend." The man said as he eagerly accepted the meat

Thanking the man for his time, the chief started his trek towards his destination. _Was that hooded man in the woods really Robin Hood like he said _he thought _Of course not. Simply because he tried to kill me. I wonder how Astrid, Toothless, and Stormfly are doing._

* * *

"Alright Much." Robin said as they approached Locksley pond "Where's your demon?"

"I-I don't know. It was here." Much said dumbfounded "W-why don't we look for tracks?"

As the outlaws searched for the demon's tracks, Djaq was watching the pond with a look of fright

"What's wrong Djaq?" Will asked as he walked up next to her. Seeing her scared daze, he too looked out into the waves and saw a black _something_ swimming under the waters "Hey Robin?" Will said "I think we found Much's demon."

"What? Where?" Much exclaimed as he ran over with the others

"R-Right there." Djaq said pointing to the black _thing_ swirl in the water and start to grow bigger

"It coming up!" Much yelled out of sheer fright

"We can see that Much!" John yelled, equally shocked at the sight before them

"Get Back!" Much shouted as the demon burst through the waves and glided over to the far bank on his large, black, leathery wings.

"Demon." John said out of awe, which caused the said creature to face the outlaws with acid green eyes, and a mouth full of trout.

Giving them a snort of annoyance, the beast proceeded to spitting up the fish that were in his mouth onto the ground and gobble his meal down

"Truly a remarkable creature." Robin said in awe

"But surly we can't let it live master." Much said "Just think of the danger that that _thing_ possess towards the village. And us for that matter!"

"Alright Much!" Robin said as he notched an arrow and aimed it at the beast's head

"Don't miss Robin." Allen said

"What?" Robin asked in an amused tone "Do you think that it'll get mad and tear us to shreds?"

"This isn't a joke Robin!" John said

"Oh come on John! I mean look at it! To me it looks like some overgrown kitten."

As they were discussing, the demon took a defensive stance and started to growl at something behind the church grounds

"Um, Robin?" Djaq said "What's it doing?"

"I said I wanted him dead!" an unmistakable voice rang out through the village

"Gisborne." Robin said as they watched the said lord come around the bend, with about 20 troops, all chasseing the very same nobleman that Robin and his men had trouble with earlier that morning

"Toothless!" the man called out

Hearing his rider's plea, Toothless took off running and tackled the nobleman to the ground with a snarl

"Hold it!" Gisborne exclaimed as he saw the demon towering over the man "Once he eats the man, shoot it down."

Hearing this, the demon looked straight at the solders, inhaled deeply, and fired a powerful blast that knocked them over and sent them running

"Get back here you cowards!" Gisborne cried out only to be swatted down by the demon's tail

"Please don't hurt me…" the nobleman said in a soft, scared voice

Looking at him, the demon then landed one of his mighty forepaws upon the nobleman's head, knocking him out.

"Stop!" Robin said as he ran forward with his sword raised

With a snort, the demon picked the nobleman up in his jaws and bounded the other way, and into the forest.

"After it!" Much cried as they ran after the beast

After a half hour of searching, the gang of outlaws found no sign of the demon, or the nobleman.

* * *

"You can put me down now Toothless." the nobleman said as he hung from his dragon's jaws "I think that we lost 'em."

Complying, Toothless laid his rider gently down on the ground and gave him a worried look

"I'm alright bud." He told his friend with a pat on the snout "Just ran into a little bit of trouble."

-Smacks head with tail-

"Hey! Come on!" Hiccup said, rubbing the back of his head "It wasn't _my _fault!"

-Gives look as in to say "Seriously? You had _nothing _to do with it huh?"-

-Sigh-"Come on Toothless." Hiccup said "We need to find Astr-"

"Hiccup!" his said wife cried out "Where were you? You weren't at the rendezvous point."

"I got kind-a…tied up."

"What do you mean 'kind-a'?" Astrid said, placing her hands on her hips in an authority stance

"Well…ya' know…" Hiccup stuttered "Make a new friend. Find the sheriff, who happened to be the old sheriff. Find the new sheriff of the manner, got into an argument. We started fighting. He called for his guards. I ran and found Toothless. And, oh yeah, found you."

"Hiccup." Astrid said softly "Tell me _everything_."

"Alright…it started like this…"

* * *

**Don't forget to review! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Fanfiction! How are you? **

**Now for those of you who know, I said a few weeks ago that I'm going to be on a Hiatus for a while due to my job. But you know what's funny about life? It always changes. I now have **_**some**_** time to work on my stories, and will be posting the next chapter for Price of War sooner than later.**

**Anyway…enjoy the chapter! And I tried to make it exciting. (just for you Sill XD)**

**Shoutouts Galore!**

**Transformers 0: Yeah, Astrid's in. Just wait till you see what happens to her XD**

**HiccupHaddockIII: Glad that you enjoyed the last chapter. Hopefully you will enjoy this one as well :D**

**Guest: I thought that it was necessary to put some of Hiccup's kind nature traits in this story. Glad that you liked it XD**

**Sarah and Bella: Mabey Hiccup and Robin will meet up again…like…in a few later chapters **

**Remember to review at the end! They help me out a LOT! **

* * *

Chapter 3 Angry Hiccup

And that's what happened." Hiccup said as he finished his tale

"Only you." Astrid scoffed as she walked over to Stormfly "Why do I put up with that _fool _Stormfly?"

"Hey!"

"Well you are!"

"Dually noted. But I don't like to hear it from my wife." Hiccup complained

"Well get used to it." Astrid said with a smile "Because I'm going to do it more often then."

"I love you too." Hiccup said

"I know you do. Now let's get to where the others are.

As Astrid packed up what they had sprawled out on the forest floor, she heard a familiar tune being whistled behind her

"Hiccup? What are you doing?" she asked as she turned around

-Continues whistling-

"Don't you dare start singing." Astrid told him defiantly

-Hiccup- I'll swim and sail on savage seas…

"Really?" Astrid joked "So says the man who hates to sail."

-Hiccup- With ne're a fear of drowning…

"Yeah you would drown. You can't swim."

-Hiccup- And gladly ride the waves of life…

"Hiccup."

-Hiccup- If you would marry me…

"We're already married."

-Hiccup- No scorching sun. Nor freezing cold…

"Better not, you're the chief of Berk."

-Hiccup- Would stop me on that journey…

"That's good to know. You can stop singing now."

-Hiccup- If you would promise me your heart…

"I had thought that I already did."

-Hiccup- And your love for eternity…

"You done?" Astrid asked after a few seconds silence

"No." Hiccup said with a smile as he cupped her chin in his hand "It's your turn."

"My turn?"

"Yeah, you know…the women's part." Hiccup said with a smile

"I'm not getting out of this am I?"

"Nope."

"Fine."

-Astrid- My dearest one, oh my darling dear. Your mighty words astound me.

"That's good." Hiccup said with a smile

-Astrid- But I no need of mighty deeds. When I feel your arms around me.

-Hiccup- But I will bring you rings of gold. I'd even sing you poetry. And I would keep you, from all harm! If you will stay beside me!"

-Astrid- I have no need for rings of gold. I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold.

-Hiccup- I only want you with me

-Hiccup/Astrid- To love. To kiss. To sweetly hold. In the Dancing and the Dreaming. In all life's sorrows, and delights. I'll keep your love beside me. For I'd swim and sail on savage seas, with ne're a fear of drowning. And gladly ride on waves of life. If you would marry me!"

-Hiccup- Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

"Hiccup…"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeee. I'm still goiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. I'm done."

"Fool." Astrid said with a smile as she hugged her husband

"That's me." Hiccup responded "Chief Fool."

-Clap-

"What's that?" Astrid asked

-Clap-

"Oh what a lovely couple." A dark voice said from the trees "Don't you think so Gisbone? A clue…no."

"Vasey." Hiccup said as he drew infernal and set it ablaze

"Ooooo. A flaming sword. Very interesting." The sheriff said in mock shock as he pointed to his archers "Kill him." Points to Hiccup "And them." Points to the dragons who were now in defensive stances "And bring her."

"Over my dead body." Hiccup threatened as he took a stance

"Alright then." Sheriff Vasey said as he nodded to Gisbone who aimed his crossbow at Hiccup's head, and released.

_**-Thwack!-**_

"Nice shot." Hiccup said as he tossed the arrow that he just caught in his hand down "But not good enough to kill a Viking."

"KILL HIM!" Vasey screamed at his men whom responded instantly and charged the riders and dragons

Right as the guards and the Viking couple were about to clash, a rain of arrows came down and fell into the guards lines

"Mind if we join the party?" a hooded man said from the opposite end of the clearing, with his men standing behind him

"Hood!" Vasey screamed "What are you doing here?!"

"Helping a future ally!" the hooded man yelled back as he and his men charged and clashed with the sheriff's men

Looking over at his wife, and seeing her with her trusty ax, Hiccup shrugged his shoulders and charged with her and the dragons beside him

"DEATH OR GLORY!" our nobleman shouted as he lopped off a guards head with his flaming rapier and sent it plunging into another's chest. Setting the said enemy ablaze due to the Monstrous Nightmare saliva.

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed as she was knocked down from behind and placed in shackles "Get! Off! Of! Me!"

"ASTRID!" Hiccup shouted as he charged her captors and cut down whomever got into his way. But he was too far away from her to reach her in time, and there was another wave of guards coming from the tree line.

"Stormfly!" Hiccup shouted "Spine shot! Triple kill! SAVE ASTRID!"

Seeing her rider's danger, Stormfly let her poisonous spines loose, each meeting its mark in Astrid's three captors. Killing each man instantly.

"Grab her!" Vasey shouted at Gisbone who rushed over to the woman, and pulled her onto his horse and he and Vasey took off into the forest with Astrid screaming for Hiccup.

"Nooo!" Hiccup shouted as he tried to fight his way through the guards.

"AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" he screamed as he un-lit Infernal and threw a Zippleback gas canister onto the ground causing a cloud of green smoke to fill the battle field

"OUTLAWS!" Hiccup shouted "GET CLEAR!"

Complying, the hooded man and his men quickly made their way out of the strange green smoke and regrouped on the side of the clearing away from the strange cloud

"Now Toothless!" Hiccup shouted as he ran from the cloud himself "Light 'em up!"

Understanding what his rider meant, Toothless sent a powerful plasma blast into the gas, causing a giant explosion. Killing all of the guards quickly.

"What was that?" Much questioned out of shock once he finished catching his breath

"Zippleback gas." Hiccup said as he walked over to one of the guards who was partly alive "Where did he take my wife?" he asked as he re-lit infernal and held it under the man's chin

"T-To N-N-Not-t-tingh-ham." The man stuttered out of fright

"Thank you." Hiccup said before he plunged Infernal into the man's throat, killing him instantly.

"Toothless." he said as he stood up and folded Infernal and put it away "Stormfly. Let's go get Astrid."

And with that he mounted Toothless, thanked the outlaws for their help, and took to the skies.

* * *

**Ok…remind me not to make Hiccup mad…..It won't end well for me **

**Anyway…please review! **

**It's this button**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**

**You see it?**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**

**It's right here! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4 for you lot! And I hope that you enjoy it! I'm overjoyed that this has had as many views as it's had! As of now…..I have had….555 views! HA! HA! XD**

**Well, before I get ahead of myself…**

**Shoutouts XD**

**Silverwolvesarecool: You loved my cliffy? :) Good because here comes another! XD**

**Transformers 0: I agree. It's basic common sense! Don't hurt Prime's loved ones…he won't hurt you. Don't hurt Hiccup's loved ones…and he won't hurt you either :D**

**HiccupHaddockIII: Yay! You've found the review button! Huzza For HiccupHaddockIII! XD**

**InoitaMircea32: Hiccup as Clint Eastwood….yeah I can see it :)**

**Happy reading everyone! **

* * *

Chapter 4 New Prisoner

"In you go!" Gisbone shouted as he tossed Astrid into the cell

"You won't get away with this!" she shouted at her captors "Hiccup will be back! And you will all pay!"

"On the contrary." Vasey said as he waved the aggravated Gisbone off "Someone is going to pay for you."

"You mean…" Astrid replied out of shock as she realized what they had planed for her

"That's right." Vasey said "I know some people who would pay a handsome price for a Viking slave."

"No!" Astrid screamed as she sunk to the ground of the cell "You can't do this!"

"I can't? Oh dear…" Vasey said "Oh well. Come Gisbone. Let's go and see if your men were as good as you said."

"Please! No!" Astrid screamed as the two men left

"Gisbone?" Marion said once the duo reached the main body of the hall "Do you have a woman in there?"

"Ah, Maid Marion. What a pleasant surprise. I will leave the two of you alone." Vasey said as he leaned over to Gisborne's ear "Vipers, Gisbone." Turning back to Marion, he gave a smile and left signaling the guards to follow.

"You surly don't!" Marion shouted "What's her charge?"

"Attempted rivalry against the law of the land." Gisbone said abruptly "I would advise that you left her alone." He continued as he walked past her and followed the sheriff.

"'Leave her alone.'" Marion scoffed as she snuck into the dungeons, grabbed a tray of food from a nearby counter, and walked up to the head watchman

"I'm here with food for the new prisoner under the sheriff's orders." She told the man

"He didn't tell me anything of the sort." The watchman stated in thought as he took an apple from the tray "But I don't suppose it could hurt." He stated as he waved her through and walked her to where Astrid laid weeping.

"Let me in." Marion told the guard "The sheriff told me to help her with her food."

Reluctantly, the watchman unlocked the cell, and let Marion inside. "I'll wait for you to call to get out miss." He told her as he returned to his post

"I brought you food." Marion said as she sat down on the stool that was supplied in the cell

"Not hungry for poison." Was her harsh reply "And I wish to be alone."

"It's not poisoned." Marion said as she leaned down towards Astrid's head "I've come to help you escape."

"What?" Astrid said as she turned around revealing her tear-stained face "Who are you?"

"I am Marion. Daughter of the former sheriff. And I do believe that you're a Viking. Correct?"

"I am." Astrid responded "My name's Astrid. Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third is my husband."

"'Chief Haddock?" Marion questioned "The name sounds familiar."

"He was coming to establish trade with your area." Astrid stated grimly as she eyed the tray of food that Marion had brought

"Yes…" Marion said in deep thought as she stood from her seat and placed the tray on the stool "I remember hearing something like that."

"He said that he spoke with the former sheriff this morning." Astrid said as she picked up an orange with skepticism on her face

"I would like to get you out of here." Marion said quietly "Just not right now. I'll try to get you out tonight at the change of the guards."

"Thank you….Marion?" Astrid said as she took a bite out of the orange. Tasting the bitter peel "You said that this wasn't poisoned!" she shouted as she spat out the peel

"You, um, peel the skin off first." Marion said with a slight chuckle "The meat of the fruit is actually quite tasty."

"What kind of fruit is this?" Astrid asked as she did what Marion instructed

"An orange."

"Well I can see that it's orange." Astrid said "What's it's name?"

"That is it's name…'orange'."

"Who in Thor's name would name a fruit after it's color?" Astrid asked with one of her eyebrows cocked

"I-I don't know…" Marion said "I guess that I never thought about it before. I'll be back tonight. Be ready."

"I'll see you then. And could you get me something when you return?" Astrid asked

"What's that?"

"An ax." She said "I would feel safer with one."

"Guard!" Marion shouted to get the attention of the watchman.

"What are you doing?" Astrid almost shouted

"Let me out please." Marion told the guard once he approached "I'll see what I can do." She said to Astrid once the man let her out. "Be ready."

* * *

"Come on buddy faster!" Hiccup shouted at Toothless as they sped through the country air

Sensing his riders urgency, and after giving Stormfly a roar to meet at the rendezvous point, he did his riders bidding and sped up until they went so fast that they made a loud boom behind them and a faint white ring in their wake.

* * *

"Where are they?" Fishlegs wondered out loud as he walked up to the other dragon riders "Astrid should've found them by know."

"Well I think that we can say that the chief is dead." Snotlout said "Which makes me chief! And I decree that we should return to Berk and declare to the elders that I am now…"

** -CRACK!-**

"You will never speak of my son that way!" Valka screamed into Snotlout's face "I don't care if your my nephew or not! I will kill you without hesitation the next time you try to take his reign!"

"V-V-Valka." Snotlout stuttered when he saw her pike aimed at his face. "N-N-Never again."

"Va'ka!" Gobber shouted as he pointed his hook to the sky above them "Look!"

"It's Hiccup!" Valka exclaimed as Toothless did three fast circles around the Viking camp to slow down enough for Hiccup to shout out instructions

"LEAVE EVERYTHING AND BRING YOUR WEAPONS!" he shouted "THEY'VE GOT ASTRID!"

"What?!" Valka cried out as she got off of Snotlout and mounted Cloudjumpper

"Don't ask!" Hiccup cried out once everyone was mounted and in the air "Just follow!" and with that they all speed off into the sky with Hiccup in the lead.

"Hiccup!" Valka shouted as she pulled Cloudjumpper next to Toothless "What is going on?"

"Sheriff Vasey kidnapped Astrid! Who knows what he'll do to her! We need to get her out of there!"

"Where is she?"

"Nottingham." Hiccup replied

"'Nottingham'?!" Valka shouted "One of the most highly guarded castles in England? Are you insane?"

"Why do you think I came and got you?!" Hiccup shouted over the rushing wind "Stormfly!" he shouted when they passed the blue Nadder "Follow!"

Shocked at the sight of everyone, and slightly confused, Stormfly quickly changed directions and followed close behind Hookfang.

"We're coming for you Astrid…" Hiccup said to no one in particular "I'm coming…"


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO FANFICTION! XD how've ya been? Good? Good. XD**

**I know it's been a while since I last updated this story, and I apologize. But I just started college, and it, regrettably, has been taking up most of my time. Naw, I don't actually regret it. College is good. **

**Anywho! It is time for the shoutouts!**

**Silverwolvesarecool: Yes! Kick them into next century! XD**

**IonitaMarcea32: Hiccup likes the idea of explosives to rescue Astrid….*whispers* just as long as the twins don't hear! XD**

**HiccupHaddockIII: *looks up* It's a bird! It's a plane! It's Hiccup Haddock to save the day! (wow…that sounded a lot better in my head XD )**

**Transformers 0: thanks for the encouragement on the characters. And I hope I keep them in character. I have a tendancy to falter with that….*nervous grin***

**Don't forget to review at the end!  
Man! I sound repetitive don't I? *shrugs* Oh well…..REVIEW! XD **

**And enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 5 Full. Frontal. Assault.

"No! No! No! No! NO!" Vasey screamed at Gisbone as he stormed around the forest clearing that was littered with charred remains of his soldiers "You Said That These Were You're Best Men Gisbone!" Vasey said as he continued his 'fit' "YOU'RE BEST MEN!" he repeated as he grabbed a broken arrow and threw it at Gisbone for emphasis, missing the said man entirely.

"Any man will fight hard when you kidnap his wife…" Gisborne said under his breath, obviously unfazed of his mentor's outrage

"What?" Vasey said as he spun on his heels to gaze into Gisborne's eyes "His…'wife'? WIFE?!" He practically screamed again as he ran over to where his horse was waiting

"Where are we off to mi'lord?" asked the soldier that was holding the reigns

"'Where to?' 'WHERE TO?!'" Vasey screamed again as he ripped the reigns form the soldiers hands "The castle you fool! We need to get to Nottingham!"

* * *

"Astrid?" a harsh whisper said from the shadows "Prepare yourself."

"What?" Astrid said as she watched a clocked figure leap from the shadows and slit a guard's throat, killing him instantly. Astrid continued to watch as the figure rushed upon the guards, killing them before they even had a chance to draw their weapons, let alone warn their companions of the vigilante.

"You requested one of these…" the figure said as he picked up a battle ax from a fallen guard and proceeded to unlock the cell door, handing Astrid the weapon as the chieftess exited the cell.

"Thanks…." Astrid said with a wary eye towards the new character "But do I know you?"

"Yes and no." the man answered "I'm a good friend of Marion's. She asked me to help you escape tonight."

"Where is Marion?" Astrid asked as she looked at the slain bodies that littered the floor, making a mental note not to make this guy mad

"She had other arrangements. And if she would've come, it would've been too conspicuous."

"Well who are you?" Astrid asked as she pointed the ax in the man's face

"I have no name but what the townsfolk call me." The man answered

"Then what is it?" Astrid said with a heavy sigh

"The Night Watchman."

* * *

"So Hiccup!" Fishlegs yelled as they flew in diamond formation towards Nottingham "What's the plan?"

"Destroy the front gaits and get Astrid out." Hiccup said darkly "And everyone who gets in our way is to be considered the enemy."

"Hiccup." Valka said out of shock to see her son in so much rage "We cannot take innocent lives. We get in, get Astrid, and get out. Will as little death as possible." "Ok." Was her only reply from Hiccup as he leaned his body tighter up against Toothless' frill to make them more aerodynamic.

"Chief!" Eret yelled as he pointed to another clearing below that showed a small group of people that were waving franticly at the dragon riders "They look like they're in trouble!"

"But we need to get Astrid." Hiccup said as he tried to figure out what to do.

"Whatever you decide Hiccup," Valka said as she gazed upon her son who was torn in half at the moment on what to do. Check on the strangers on the ground, or continue on to Nottingham "we will follow without question."

"I don't know…" Hiccup said as he ran his nervous hands through his hair "What'd you say bud?" he asked Toothless who gave a snort and dived towards the strangers "We stay for only five minutes!" Hiccup said as the rest followed suit

"Viking King!" Much cried out as Hiccup and the others landed in front of the soldiers "We humbly offer you our services in the field of battle. We-"

"MUCH!" Robin scolded as he walked forward "I am bound to serving only one earth King. The King of England, King Richard." Robin said as he continued forward and stopped about fifteen feet from Toothless "But we do offer our _assistance_." He confirmed with a slight bow

"How can you assist us?" Hiccup asked "What knowledge do you possess that will make our rescue mission any easier?"

"My name is Robin of Locksley," Robin said as he gestured to himself with his hands "and my men and I have snuck in and out of Nottingham many times in the past. We know all of its secrets, and back ways in."

"T'ey co'ld come in ha'dy." Gobber said "Le's let 'em help s've Astrid."

"How can we trust them?" Snotlout questioned "They could be leading us into a trap!"

"They saved me and Astrid's hides in the clearing when Astrid was taken." Hiccup said as he dismounted Toothless and approached Robin "And by Viking law, I owe them a Blood Debt." Hiccup said as he extended his hand towards Robin "We will let them assist."

"Thank you Viking King." Robin said as he clasped his hand in Hiccup's "We'll help you in this fight."

"'Viking King'?" Tuffnut said scratching his head "Who's that?"

"You're leader, you dummy!" Much said as he glared at Tuffnut

"I'm not a king." Hiccup said "But a chief. I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Leader of the Harry Hooligan tribe, high Chief of Berk."

"He doesn't look that harry to me…" Allen whispered to Will

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Hiccup said with and eye roll causing Allen to stare at Hiccup with wide eyes, wondering how he possible heard him due to the distance between the two

"There is an underground way inside." Robin said as he shook his head to the comments that just transpired "But I don't think that your, um, creatures, would fit."

"It's 'dragon'." Hiccup said "And I think I have a plan…"

"Full frontal assault!" Tuffnut shouted as he punched the air with his fists

"That's right…" Hiccup said with a sly grin "A. Full. Frontal. Assault."

* * *

One long hour later

* * *

"I don't remember the gait being this far away when I was brought in." Astrid whispered to the Night Watchman as they continued to sneak in the shadows

"After your capture," the Watchman said "they tripled the guard due to you being a Viking."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Astrid asked slightly irritated at the last comment

"Most of the soldiers are scared of Vikings." The Watchman explained "And with the rumors of demons in the area, they're a little restless. But we should be nearing the gait here soon. We just need to get through the courtyard."

"There are guards everywhere." Astrid said as they gazed upon the courtyard from their vantage point in one of the walk ways that stretched above the gallows

"We will need some sort of diversion." The Watchman mumbled, deep in thought

"Why don't we tr…" Astrid said before she was interrupted by a faint whizzing sound that was followed by a dull thunk. Like something heavy was just dropped

"Up there." The Watchman said as he pointed to where the watchguard was standing, only to see him lying on the ground with an arrow piercing his chest "And is that fog?" the Watchman asked bringing Astrid's attention from the fallen guard to the front gaits of the castle, which were being covered by a thick green fog

"No." Astrid said as she gazed upon the guards that were shifting uneasily trying to figure out what was going to happen "That's Zippleback gas."

No sooner did Astrid say that, did the gas explode. Sending shrapnel and body parts in every direction

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" what was left of the guards cried out as he and his comrades regrouped into a defensive wall, awaiting reinforcements that were running down to the courtyard as fast as they could

"DEATH OR GLORY!" A loud voice screamed that Astrid immediately recognized as Hiccup and Toothless flew over the walls and fired a plasma blast at the frightened guards "We come for my wife! And we will destroy _Anyone_ who gets in our way!" Hiccup shouted as he pulled Toothless into a dive just as the other dragons flew over the wall in triangle formation and started to unleash fury unto the castle

"Charge!" Hiccup cried as he jumped off of Toothless before Toothless landed, going into a roll as he hit the ground, and bouncing back onto his feet as he charged the scared guards with Infernal ablaze at his side

"Charge!" another voice cried out as the rest of the Berkians ran in behind Hiccup and brought up the rear as the two forces of Viking and English clashed in a fury of weapons

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted as she leapt from the shadows and ran down the hall towards the stairs that lead into the courtyard

"Astrid wait!" The Watchman shouted as he took off after Astrid, but it was too late, for Astrid was now being charged by ten soldiers that heard Astrid's cry and were closing the gap between them with swords and shields at the ready

"Come and get me you maggots!" Astrid screamed as she brandished her ax into a soldier's side. And through her body around to send a powerful kick that sent another soldier flying into another and out the window to their deaths. "You Englishman fight like drunkards!" Astrid shouted as she continued to block and parry their blows, countering with her own and dispatching them with a single strike each

"Astrid!" Hiccup cried out as he looked up to see his wife holding her own against the soldiers before being forced back into his own battle when a sword nearly lopped off his head. With a shout of fury, Hiccup sent a powerful slash at his opponent which was blocked followed by an upward jab which Hiccup sidestepped and used that momentum to sever his enemy's stomach, killing him before he hit the ground. "STORMFLY!" Hiccup cried out "GET ASTRID OUT OF HERE!" He cried as he parried another attack and sent that man to Valhalla

Immediately complying, Stormfly sent a rain of poisonous spikes at Astrid's attackers, hitting each of them with precise aim

"Stormfly!" Astrid exclaimed as her said dragon landed in front of Astrid and ran up to her rider embracing her dearly "I missed you too." Astrid said as she hugged her dragon's large head "Watchman!" Astrid said as she released Stormfly to face the baffled clocked figure "Let's get out of here!"

"What is that?!" the Watchman exclaimed as he approached slowly towards the duo

"This is Stormfly." Astrid said with a smile "A dragon, or more precise, a Deadly Nadder."

"I thought dragons were make-believe." The Watchman said as he continued to warily approach the two

"ASTRID!" Hiccup cried out as he fended off another guard "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Are you coming or not?!" Astrid said as she mounded Stormfly and held out a hand towards the Watchman

"Yes." He replied as he mounted behind Astrid and grabbed the sides of the saddle once Stormfly took off and blasted guards away that were starting to overwhelm Toothless

"TOOTHLESS CALL THE DRAGONS! WE'RE OUT'A HERE!" Hiccup yelled as he jumped onto Toothless' back as Toothless gave a loud roar at the dragons that were still firing at the castle towers and walls "GET GOIN'!" Hiccup cried again as he pulled out a horn and blew into it causing a loud blare to echo throughout all of the halls in the domain, alerting the outlaws that the objective was completed and for them to get out as well from where they were sneaking in the halls trying to get to the dungeons.

* * *

"That's Hiccup!" Robin shouted as he turned around and started running back the way they came "Let's go!"

"Halt!" a low voice cried out as about ten guards ran towards the outlaws

"Robin?" Djaq said as they all took defensive stances

"Go the other way!" Robin shouted as he notched an arrow and sent it into a guards head "We'll meet up on the other side!"

"Master," Much said "surly you're not…"

"I SURLY AM!" Robin interrupted as he launched another arrow into a guard "GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!" and with that, Robin drew his sword and charged the guards, slicing two down with one swing and causing the guards to swarm around him and attack with slashes and jabs

"Let's go!" Djaq said as she pulled on Much's arm snapping Much from his trance as he turned and ran after his companions, looking back to see Robin get knocked out from behind and crumble to the ground

"Go!" John shouted as he pushed Much down the sewer drain and away from the fight

"Why do we always use the sewers to escape?" Allen questioned which just earned him a glare from the others "Right, decomposing waist, here we come!" he shouted as he jumped down after Much followed by the others

"We need to get Master Robin out of there!" Much shouted at everyone as they exited to sewers "WE can't just leave him there!"

"Shut up!" John shouted as he and the rest of the outlaws quietly exited towards the forest. Leaving a confused, and torn Much behind. Trying to figure out if he should follow his comrades, or save his leader.

"Much!" John shouted breaking him from his thoughts "Follow."

With a heavy sigh, Much reluctantly followed not knowing what else to do.

* * *

**O_O**

**Plot twist! I love a good plot twist! Don't you? ;) **


End file.
